


Caramel Macchiato, Venti, Skim, Extra Shot, Extra-Hot, Extra-Whip

by Hazeylemon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, This was written in 2013, bread vs brew, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazeylemon/pseuds/Hazeylemon
Summary: David is a freelance writer who seems to have caught the eye of the local barista.
Relationships: Franklin Delano Donut/Agent Washington
Kudos: 5





	Caramel Macchiato, Venti, Skim, Extra Shot, Extra-Hot, Extra-Whip

David sat there on his laptop at the coffee shop he found himself in most days. He took a sip of his macchiato, amazed at how- yet again- the barista made it to perfection. No other coffee shop around there seemed to be able to do it right. But, that's why he always came back to this place- one of the reasons, anyway.

It had been almost a year since he moved to Iowa from Seattle for his recent freelance job. David had probably been at the coffee shop everyday since; at least every day after trying out other places that just couldn’t get his drink right. And somehow every time he got there- at maybe seven in the morning- that same barista was there to make his drink.   
That boy works hard. One would think he’d get a vacation or at least a day off. But nope, he was here every day to make David his coffee. Always with that smile and the playful flirting and winks from across the room. Franklin was the name on his tag but he’d heard the three others that worked there call him Donut. He’d never call him that though; it said Franklin on the tag so Franklin was what he’d call him.  
While he’d never been comfortable starting up conversations with most people, Franklin had no problem at all talking to him. He always sat at the table with him during his lunch breaks and would just talk. At first the older man would only grunt slightly in response but eventually the young barista had gotten him to open up about his work, where he was from, and other things about him. Franklin had started calling him Wash after hearing he was from Washington. And he may have managed to forget to introduce himself considering he already knew the other’s name without introduction.  
Why the boy was so interested in spending time with him he couldn’t figure out. But all the attention had caused David to be a little interested too. Franklin lived on a farm nearby before moving out on his own. His best friends were the other two that he’d seen working there, Dick and Dexter? And he was aspiring to got to college to study culinary arts….

The freelance writer blinked and looked at his computer screen. Shit, did he really just type all of that too? The man quickly deleted it all and tapped irritably on the table. The man had other things on his mind than work he supposed. That interest he had in the barista..well… it had lead him to want to ask him out. But with the way the young man flirted and joked- David was scared to ask what time he got off. So there he was, waiting at his computer for Franklin to get off work so he could ask him out. How pathetic.  
He watched people shuffle in and out of the coffee shop for hours. Do people really drink coffee at this time of day? That cheery blonde barista was still at it; making drinks and small talk. He really works too hard, why doesn’t he switch with one of the others? Where even did the bigger one go?  
It had gotten dark. No one else was there besides David and Franklin at this point.  
“Hey, Wash!” The blond’s voice chirped.  
“Uh- Yeah?”  
“I have to lock up now…”  
“Oh, okay..” He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. He’d lost his chance. David put away his laptop and quietly walked out of the building only to find it was raining outside.  
He sighed, pulling out his umbrella- being from the rainy state he naturally had one on him- and opening it. He was about to start walking home when he heard the jingle of the bells on the door behind him. Franklin was there locking up. He hadn’t realised he’d be done so quickly. The boy frowned when he noticed the rain and pulled his hoodless jacket over his head. The freelancer smiled and held his umbrella over the former farm boy.  
“Where’s your car parked? I’ll walk you to it.” He offered. Franklin grinned in return and shook his head.  
“Don’t have one, I walked here.” Oh.  
“Uh well- do you live close by? I can walk you home…” Oh David.  
“I’m real close, just a couple blocks away.” He looked so happy that David offered. The man nodded and walked along with the boy. They were silent at first but of course Franklin started up conversation. “Sorry I couldn’t stay longer. Sarge doesn’t really like leaving the shop open that late.”  
“What do you mean stay longer?”  
“I thought you were busy working so I stayed late so you could work.”  
“Oh uh no. I wasn’t..working.” Damn it, his face was going red, embarrassed that he had been keeping the kid so late.  
“What were you doing…?” The blonde didn’t seem annoyed though, just curious.  
“I was..waiting for you to get off work but uh it got kind of late.”  
“You could have asked me when I got off.”  
“Yeah I see that now.” So embarrassing. Franklin turned toward an apartment building which David assumed was where he lived. Even though there was cover overhead he still walked him to his door. The barista fumbled with his keys. “Sorry for making you stay so late.” The farm boy looked up at him with that cheery grin again.  
“I’m glad you did, because I got to be walked home by you.” He got the door open but didn’t step inside just yet. “And I get to do this!” Before David got a chance to even question what he meant, the boy leaned towards him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. He then wished the writer a good night and hurried inside, leaving the man flushed and with a hand pressed to his lips with a look of awe.


End file.
